


Miraculous Ladybug Headcannons

by miraculousempressselene



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousempressselene/pseuds/miraculousempressselene
Summary: A collection of lil MLB headcannons I think up ;)





	1. THE REVEAL- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two main characters, Chat Noir and Ladybug, have their identities revealed.

 

"So, m'lady, we meet again," Chat said slyly, perched on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Yes, kitty, because you  _asked_ me to. Now what do you need?"

He hesitated. "Do you promise you'll do it?"

Ladybug frowned. "Uh, no can do. I'm not promising anything if I don't know what it is."

"Use your Lucky Charm."

"What?" the heroine cried, "are you insane? There's no akuma!"

"Probably," Chat chuckled, "but trust me. Please, Ladybug."

"What if  _you're_ the akumatized one? How can I trust you?"

"M'lady, it's me. I promise. Just... just this once."

 _I don't know what I'm doing,_ Ladybug thought,  _but I need to trust him, whatever his crazy plan is._ "Lucky Charm!" she shouted, and a large cage fell over her in a shower of red sparkles.

"Chat!" she yelled, "use your Cataclysm! I'm stuck!"

He grimaced. "I'm sorry, m'lady. It's all part of the plan."

"THE PLAN?" Ladybug cried, "You tricked me!! I knew it!"

"No!" Chat stammered hastily. "I- I just want to know who you are. Look. You'll detransform in just a few minutes and then... then I will too. It's only fair. Then I'll transform back and use my Cataclysm, and... it'll all be fine. Back to normal."

"Back to normal? Are you  _crazy?_ It was among specific instructions to never reveal who we are!"

"No one will find out. I promise."

Ladybug had no choice. She curled up in a ball and tried to ignore the warning signals beeping from her earrings.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep.

 

 

 


	2. THE REVEAL- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two main characters, Chat Noir and Ladybug, have their identities revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't written >.<

Ladybug- now Marinette- blinked. A stream of memories came flooding back.

_"Chat!" she yelled, "use your Cataclysm! I'm stuck!"_

_A tingling feeling spread from her toes up to her mask as she transformed back into Marinette._

"Chat?" she murmured as a blonde-haired figure shuddered, curled into a ball at the edge of her cage. "Wait a minute."

She blinked.

Squinted.

Blinked again.

"Wait," she said again.

Marinette laughed nervously. "Adrien. This is a joke, right?"

Adrien stirred in his sleep. He rubbed his fists against his eyes and blinked away the sleep. "Marinette? You're Ladybug?"

"What?" Marinette cried. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"I watched you de-transform in the cage."

"But how'd you get up here?" Marinette questioned, but before Adrien answered, the answer dawned upon her.

"No. No- you're Chat Noir? 

Adrien grinned. "I'll let you decide that." He raised his hand and yelled, "Plagg! Claws out!" And with a flash of green light, Adrien Agreste was gone, and inn his place was the superhero Chat Noir.

Marinette closed her eyes. "No. No way. The love of my life is a superhero."

Chat blinked. "Love of your- wait." He smiled slowly. "I should've known! Every time you blushed... oh man, I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"Okay, okay, you don't need to rub it in."

"But then- you were in the cage. So YOU'RE Ladybug?" Adrien asked, astonished. "I fell asleep before you de-transformed."

"Yes," Marinette said, and then she was gone, and it was Ladybug that Chat was talking to.

THE END


	3. THEORIES- Part 1

I think:

Nino is going to be the one who finds out that Marinette is Ladybug first. I feel like he'll tell Alya, who'll then keep the secret... but talks with Marinette about it?  
And I find it kind of unlikely that Master Fu will just LEND out the turtle Kwami to Nino. I think he might give it away. And at some point, Alya will get to keep Trixx and the fox Miraculous.

BUT none of those episodes are out yet. Cross your fingers for the Queen Bee episode- sometime in Season 2!!


	4. Plagg and Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short!! I've also got TONS of school homework and end-of-school exams so that's why I haven't been able to write. Hopefully I can write more over the summer though!

BEFORE ADRIEN AND MARINETTE GOT THEIR MIRACULOUSES.

 

 

"Plagg!!" Tikki cried. "Did you hear what Master Fu was saying? He's... he's giving out the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses!"

"WHAT?" Plagg whirled around, his voice muffled by the unhealthily large amount of Camembert in his tiny jaws. "Oh, no.." His whiskers drooped and he quickly swallowed the rest of his cheese. "Tikki... do you know what this means?"

Tikki nodded slowly. "We won't... see each other. Maybe ever." A tear slipped down her face, about as small as a grain of sand.

Plagg put on his best brave face. "It's okay. We've done this before. Right, Tikki?"

"R-right," Tikki responded, more tears flooding down her tiny face.

Plagg glided over to her and wrapped his paws around her. "Shhh," he murmured. "Shhh."

 

The two Kwamis watched as Master Fu carefully opened the Miraculous box. He took out the earrings and Tikki winced. He took out the ring and Plagg grimaced. "It's true," Plagg whispered. "So he  _is_ giving us away."

Tikki turned to her best friend and buried her face into his shoulder. As Master Fu proceeded to put the Miraculouses in boxes, Plagg started crying. He flew out of the room, followed by Tikki.

 

"Plagg. I have something for you."

Plagg turned around. He had overheard Master Fu talking to Wayzz- he would be distributing the Miraculouses the next day. He and Tikki had spent hours last night talking and crying, worrying about how they wouldn't see each other for so, so long. It was disturbing to Plagg to see Tikki, the optimistic one, so upset, too.

"Here. It's a new cheese I found. It's called Camembert." Tikki smiled shyly.

Plagg took the cheese hesitantly and started chewing. "Tikki- this is amazing!!"

Tikki giggled. "Glad you like it."

 

Early next morning, Plagg and Tikki said their goodbyes. Unbeknownst to Tikki, Plagg had kept a small bit of the new cheese with him. It would always remind him of her.

Tears rippled down their faces as they caught their last glimpses of each other as they were sucked into the Miraculous, soon to be delivered to their new owners.

 

 

"Shhhh."


End file.
